1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening a can containing solids and liquids, and more particularly to a combination electric can opener and draining device used to sequentially open a can and, optionally drain the liquids there from while solids remain in the can.
2. Background of the Invention
Devices that can be used to open food cans or press their top after they are opened are known, for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,053, 3,487,965A, 5,396,838, 6,112,650A and U.S. patent publication 20020092430A1. While all of the described prior art devices and methods are adequate for the basic purpose and function they are inadequate because they cannot be used to perform both operations satisfactorily. For example, cans often containing solid/liquid mixtures (for food stuff, generally, a meat or meat by-product, immersed in a liquid preservative). A person, frequently in a hurry, especially in the morning, must open the can, at least partially, using an electric can opener, drain the liquids there from, and then transfer the remaining solids to into an appropriate container. No existing devices are available that can be used to perform these steps relatively fast, and in a manner that insures that the person does not soil his hands or clothing.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new, practical and improved type of electric can opener and electric draining device combination.